Lights, Camera…Murder
by AddisonRae
Summary: Jennifer West is a successful actress from London. Or is she? Could she perhaps be Ginevra Weasley, hiding from a mistaken past? What happens when Harry Potter takes on the case? This story is a SNapeGinny one-shot, If you don'like that, dont read it!


****

Author: AddisonRae

****

Title: Lights, Camera…Murder.

****

Word count: 1187

****

Rating: PG13

****

Genre: Mystery/suspense, murder, romance

****

Summary: Jennifer West is a successful actress from London. Or is she? Could she perhaps be Ginevra Weasley, hiding from a mistaken past?

Lights flashed as cameras recorded her image, forever imprinted on paper to be viewed for the rest of time…Or at least until her net movie. She smiled. Bite lip, flip hair, blink flirtatiously, scream silently, pray to Merlin for it to be over soon…

Jennifer West was a born actress.

Jennifer West was born Ginevra Weasley.

She'd moved to Hollywood after a short run at _The Prophet_, and decided to take up acting. She had been a hit. Tinsel Town was short on redheads and shorter on British fireballs. Her first role was that of a small-town college girl working in a coffee shop to make ends meet, who falls for the guy who comes in every day to order "the usual". Her second, third, and fourth roles followed much the same tone. But Ginny had broken the mold.

She was now playing a small-town girl working in a cafe who murders her History Professor.

Talk about a stretch.

Of course, Ginny could never have murdered her History of Magic Professor. He was already dead. She did however, kill off her Divination Professor.

Hollywood had been the perfect hideout. Fork out a hundred and you get a whole new hair cut, another hundred gives you green eyes instead of brown, two thousand gives you higher cheekbones and a "Marilyn Monroe" nose. Of course, Ginny didn't have to pay for any of that. A Swish, a flick, and she had a new, taller body with less curve and less freckles.

And no one ever knew she'd murdered her Professor.

Until Harry Potter took on the case.

Ginny made her way down the hall to the elevator, and rode it to the top floor. The Penthouse. The Best. Of course, also the most secluded and hardest for the paparazzi to infringe upon. Didn't stop them from stationing themselves along the _Beverly Regent Wiltshire _sidewalk and outside her balcony, though, did it? Of course not. These people were dedicated! They were photographers!

They were the reason she would soon be taking a quick trip to Britain to straighten out a few things with Mr. Harry James Potter.

One, being that she was no longer and would never return to being Ginevra Weasley, and two being that he would shove off, or else. You see, In Hollywood, one comes in contact with certain…types. Some could even be called friends in low places. Very low. Sub-terrain, in fact.

Of course, weather or not Mr. Potter chose to acknowledge her warning was his problem. She'd already killed once, she had no qualms with repeating the performance. What would be the difference between an ex-Professor during a raging battle and an ex-boyfriend over mid-afternoon tea, anyway?

Ginny sank low into her now full bubble bath, reveling in the scent of lavender and rosemary. Relaxing. Invigorating, and …oddly annoying how everything always comes unraveled at the seams just as she's beginning to settle in. Ginny sighed, she was not going t be able to concentrate on anything outside of her upcoming jaunt over the "big pond".

Ginny stepped out of the tub after a short soak, and pulled on a nightdress. She crossed the room to her closet and started to pack. She might as well leave tomorrow. The sooner Mr. Potter knew what was coming to him the better. For everyone.

Ginny stepped into the brightly lit restaurant and delicately shaded her eyes. She went to the maître d' and requested that she was seated with Potter, party of two. The maître d' smiled an oily smile and informed her that Mr. Potter had not made it to their appointment, but had sent a friend in his place. She was taken to the table.

And accosted with the sight of another ex-Professor.

One Severus Snape.

Severus smirked at the shocked expression on the young girls face. Clearly, her acting skills were better than that of her peers, for her mistake was quickly righted and she was surveying him with a look of mild indifference. She was seated, the maître d' left her a menu, and Severus leaned casually forward.

"Miss Weasley, how…stunning you look tonight."

Ginny glared. Severus smirked. His comment had not gone misunderstood, and she was now self-conscious about her disguise. Excellent.

"Professor Snape, you're looking…well." fake sincerity clearly wasn't her strong point. Or perhaps not when she was caught so off-guard.

"Enough with the civilities, Miss Weasley, we are both here to discuss the matter of your murdering an ex-colleague of mine."

Ginny glared.

"Not, of course, that I blame you."

Ginny's eyebrow twitched upwards.

"You rid us all of a rather tiresome and bothersome individual. However, the way you went about it was almost transparent."

Ginny inclined her head, urging him to go on.

"You disappeared right after the untimely demise of dear Sybil. You must realize how…suspicious this would seem?"

Ginny's glare deepened.

"Of course, Mr. Potter is now convinced of your guilt."

"Professor, you have yet to inform me of what we are to do about the situation." Ginny snapped.

"I offer you my help and protection, under one condition."

Ginny's eyebrow rose higher.

"You never portray another coffee house waitress."

Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed.

"In fact, you never portray anything…ever again."

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to return to the Wizarding world…and to your family. If ever there were mourners it's your lot. They're miserable."

"I can't just come back…I have a new life" Ginny exclaimed.

"What exactly would you be leaving behind? Money? Easily transferable, I assure you. Friends? Superficial Americans, I suppose. Family? I think not."

Ginny's glare had somewhat faded. He had hit it spot on, he had. She had nothing but her money to keep her warm at night and galleons keep better than dollars. Ginny sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"And how do you intent to 'help and protect' me?"

"I will ensure that Mr. Potter stops questioning you, and you will stay in the castle until your name is cleared. As my guest."

"What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of your company, Miss Weasley." Severus drawled silkily, before standing and leading her out of the restaurant without ordering.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you, with me you are safe."

Of course, Ginny knew this. She had watched him battle along with the rest, a fierce figure, throwing curses faster than anyone on the field. He had been standing next to her as the Malfoys were bound, and she had been standing next to him as Theodore Nott murdered his own father for the sake of the Order. Of course, they had been nowhere near each other when she'd sent the curse that ended Sybil Trelawney's life.

But he was next to her now.

Perhaps she could come back…and start anew?

A week had passed, Ginny's fortune had been transferred to her family's Gringotts account, her features returned to their original stature, and her life back where it belonged. She was fast asleep in Severus' bed, her hair fanning out behind her like a fiery crimson veil. Severus smiled.

All was well again.

Until Potter decided to stick his nose into it.

"SNAPE!"

Severus jumped slightly. Harry Potter could be heard pounding his fists against the bedroom door. Severus' eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. He crossed the room quickly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ginny was still asleep. Severus threw the door open and stepped out into the hall, closing it softly behind him.

"Potter."

"Where is she?" Harry tried to push past him, but Severus held an arm out and forced him back.

"she is asleep." he snarled, "You will not disturb her."

"She's asleep...In YOUR ROOMS?" the last two words were yelled, and the two men heard a thud. Severus curiously peaked inside the room. Ginny lay on the floor, tangled in the sheets, staring with panicked eyes back at him.

Severus gave her a reassuring look, and whispered that she should stay inside.

"She bloody well should not!" Harry bellowed. "She needs to come out and face the music, Snape."

"As far as I am concerned, Potter., Miss Weasley has done a community service by ridding us of that doddering fraud, and she will face no music, especially not that which is presented by you."

"Snape, I'm only here to bring a murderer to justice."

"A Mur-?"

"Severus, don't."

The two men turned to see a very determined Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway, wearing a dressing robe that was clearly not her own. She looked to Severus, trying to be convincing.

"I am going to talk to Harry alone, now." she said firmly.

Severus nodded. "I'll be right inside."

When the door clicked shut behind him, Ginny turned to face Harry. She stood straight-backed, and eyed him precariously. Harry didn't flinch.

"Mr. Potter, I am a very dangerous woman." Ginny uttered softly, "I have already put an end to one annoyance in my life…Do you really think I will hesitate to do the same to another? I am happy, Mr. Potter, and if you chose to jeopardize my happiness, I suggest you have your affairs in order beforehand. To sum it all up in simple terms for your limited brain power, Mr. Potter. _Don't. Fuck. With. Me."_

Ginny turned on her heel and slammed the door in a very flustered Harry Potter's face. He stared at the polished wood for a moment before shaking his head slowly and leaving the hallway.

Two days later at breakfast, Ginny received an official Ministry document, stating her repreive. And Severus Snape smirked to her as he passed the morning news.

****

The Daily Prophet Reports: Ginevra "_Jennifer West_" Weasley, cleared of all charges.


End file.
